1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and, more particularly, to an animal liquid lure dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid animal lures which rely on particular scents to attract particular animals are well known. The use of these liquid lures is especially popular among hunters to attract their prey. For example, in hunting for deer, it is well known that doe urine is an especially effective lure for attracting bucks. Thus, the hunter applies a trail of the lure leading to his blind or place of hiding.
While these lures are effective, they are frequently very expensive. Because of the high cost, most hunters are very careful to avoid overly generous applications of the lure. In addition, since it is important to leave a generally continuous trail of scent, care must be taken to avoid substantial gaps in the scent trail during the application procedure.
The most common means for dispensing the liquid lures is a conventional plastic squeeze bottle with a nozzle top. The hunter squeezes the bottle to apply drops of the lure as he walks along the desired trail. Maintaining the desirable application rate while walking through the woods or along a trail can be a tedious chore for the hunter. Too generous of an application can quickly result in an empty bottle. On the other hand, too frugal of an application can result in substantial gaps in the scent trail thereby rendering the exercise ineffective. On windy days, the drops are randomly blown which increases the difficulty of providing a consistent scent trail.
Thus, most hunters would welcome a dispenser for liquid animal lures which is easy to use, which provides a continuous scent trail and which avoids the expense of overgenerous applications.